The Morning After
by RumoredxNights
Summary: AU, DAISUGA, BUSINESSMAN!DAICHI, CHEF!SUGAWARA, Kuroo decides to celebrate Daichi's recent promotion to CEO in their company by throwing a party at the flat. Daichi wakes up with a "Dancer" that Kuroo invited who turns out to be a former flame from high school. A romantic reunion is broken by a hangover and an adorable sneeze. They then rekindle the love they thought burned out.


**A/N: I'm back again with another one shot. It's all I can seem to write lately. I've been stuck home for three days now since the winter storm hit. I've been kind of stir crazy and stressed because of it. So I wrote this to help relieve some of it. As it turns out, writing is actually very therapeutic to me. I think I really needed this and DaiSuga is always fun to write for me.**

 **Inspired by this prompt from .com:**

Imagine your A of your OTP wanting to wake up B with a kiss, but when they lean down over them, B sneezes in their face. Bonus if B's sneeze is one of those super powerful scary sneezes. Bonus2 if B sneezes like a newborn kitten.

 **WARNINGS: Gratuitous fluff, mentions of alcohol, implied sexy time, adorable Suga, grumbly Daichi, general sillyness**

 **Note: it's like 2am so sorry for any errors. It's unbeta'd and I wrote it late so if I missed anything, I'll try to edit it later.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The morning started slow and lazy. Bright sunlight filtering through cream colored blinds, sending tendrils of light across the soft blue walls and cream accents. A stray beam danced across a wide, queen sized bed encased in a thick, navy blue duvet. As if the heavens above had planned it, the beam came to a rest across a tanned, chiseled face with short and messy ebony hair. This produced a rather irritating and warm light that focused on lightly closed eyelids. The warmth weighed on them for a moment, before a low groan signaled the target's awakening.

Deep chestnut eyes slipped open, blinking twice before closing again. A large hand slipped from under the duvet and hovered over the eyes, shielding them from the onslaught of light. It was with the bright and uncomfortably cheerful sun, that Daichi awoke that morning. His large, muscled frame still heavy and limp from fatigue. The warmth of the bed made him sluggish and reluctant to stay conscious. Letting out a heavy, silent sigh, he shifted his gaze to the alarm clock just a short way in front of him.

 _9:10am_

Really? That early? His brows furrowed into his normal scowl as he contemplated rolling back over and trying to get in a few more hours of rest. Though the Gods above had other plans. The beams of sunlight not only almost blinded him, but they had made the sheets and duvet a few degrees warmer than normal. Gotta love summer mornings, eh? Letting out a low grumble, he finally forced himself to sit up and push the duvet off his long legs. Though he had paused a moment, remembering he wasn't alone in his bed.

Yes, that's right. It all came back to him now.

The celebration party the night before thrown by none other than Tetsurou Kuroo. The sneaky, bedheaded male had decided to celebrate Daichi's promotion at work by inviting all their old friends from school and a few surprise guest. That being in the form of dancers. Bits of the night were rather fuzzy thanks to the onslaught of alcohol the taller male had forced down his throat. He pressed a hand to his temples, now registering the throbbing in the back of his head. One of the "dancers" had been someone Daichi knew very well from high school. As it turned out it was his former high school crush and sweetheart. They had dated for the later part of high school before being forced to part due to their colleges being too far apart. Neither wished to suffer through a long distance relationship and parted on mutual terms.

The memories of last night, drew his attention to the lithe male who shared his bed. A light smile formed on Daichi's face as he took in the ethereal beauty he had missed all those years. Long, lithe and stunning, Sugawara Koushi was a sight to behold. Smooth, creamy skin with hardly a blemish aside from an adorable beauty mark next to his left eye. Eyes that were a sweet, caramel brown with flecks of gold in the light, now concealed with long lashes feathering across a high cheekbone. His features softer and more angular than Daichi's, but no less masculine. A mass of smooth, wavy ashy blonde hair fell across the pillow. A few strands sticking up more than normal, whilst others smothered flush against a cheek.

Sugawara rested, blissfully unaware of his lover's wakefulness or the sudden increase in temperature. He was curled on his side, the duvet tucked nicely under his chin as he remained content in his dreams. Daichi felt his chest swell as he looked upon the younger man. He thought he should let the other rest, that he should just lay back down next to him and sleep the morning away. But now that he was awake, Daichi knew it would be difficult to return to the sweet obliviousness of slumber. So he was content to sit and watch the other rest, contemplating their history and trying to bring up memories of the night before.

Judging from the fact he was only in a pair of loose, comfortable dark orange boxers, and seemingly bare shoulders of Sugawara, Daichi decided they may have done more than just fall asleep in the same bed. They were by no means virgins. Having slept together a couple times when dating in high school, so he hadn't have to worry about the pains of the morning after intimacy. Though his current issue was the hangover he was trying to ignore and the faint taste of rum in his mouth. He made a mental note to find Kuroo later and throttle him for getting him so hammered.

Daichi was never a heavy drinker, though he only drank socially. Even then just a couple drinks and he was good for the night. Kuroo just happened to be an incredibly persuasive person and Daichi had never been one to turn from a challenge. Dropping his face into his hands, he groaned as the throbbing increased in intensity as the memories came rushing back. Shaking it off, he found himself looking back as a quiet sigh broke the silence of the room. He found Sugawara shifting under the duvet and slipping onto his back, nestling back down once more, gentle smile still in place.

A similar smile graced Daichi's features as he carefully moved toward his bed mate. He crawled across the duvet like a predator, letting the covering slip off his hips as he moved. He then hovered over the silverette, almost menacingly. His gaze was drawn to the petal soft lips, slightly parted in his sleep. Daichi felt the compulsion to lean in and claim those lips that tormented him for years even when they dated. Following the impulse, as he's been known to do, he leaned in close.

Though right as he was a hairsbreadth away from his target, he felt something shift. A slim, slightly upturned nose crinkled ever so slightly. The breathing hitched from the normal deep inhales. Once. Twice. Then something cold and wet and rather unpleasant hit Daichi in the face. This followed by the sound that could only be described as a newborn kitten who's nose had been tickled. Sudden and slightly high pitched. In a matter of three seconds, the moment from sweet and tempting, to quiet and rather shocking.

Sleep riddled, umber orbs fluttered open to survey the frankly amusing scene before them. Sugawara felt the sleep slip from his eyes like clouds parting after the rain. He took in the sight of Daichi hovering over him, wiping at his face with what appeared to be a mix of disgust and amusement on his face. Blinking in confusion, he allowed himself a small sniffle, pulling Daichi out of his task. He locked eyes with a confused Sugawara and smiled. Once he was sure there wasn't another sneeze waiting, he leaned in and pressed a sweet, doting kiss on the smooth lips he craved. Sugawara returned the gesture, eagerly. They broke apart after a moment and Daichi let out a low, rumbling chuckle.

" _Bless you."_ he cooed.

Sugawara couldn't help but snort and chuckle, quietly in response. "Good morning to you too...and thank you." He replied, lasciviously and sent a teasing wink. They shared another laugh before Sugawara wrapped his arms around the broad, tanned shoulders before him. He tugged the larger male on top of him, relishing in the warmth through the thick duvet. Daichi always seemed to radiate just the right amount of heat. Sugawara always seemed to be cold, no matter what the weather was. They shared another kiss, this time deeper and longer. Though they went through the motions rather lazily, still a bit tired from the early hour.

A low rumble broke the silent and wonderful moment, forcing them to break apart once more. A deep flush colored bronzed cheeks as two sets of eyes simultaneously looked onto a set of nicely toned abs concealing the source of the noise. Daichi's stomach. Sugawara burst into a fit of giggles at the larger man's expense. Daichi found himelf laughing once more, the two coming down from the fit of mirth only a couple minutes later.

"Looks like someone's hungry. Let's go get some breakfast and some painkillers for that nasty hangover you must have." Sugawara offered, sitting up and forcing Daichi to shift back to give him room. Daichi opened his mouth to protest and lie that he wasn't in pain, when Sugawara held up a finger to silence him. "Don't you dare lie to me. I am well aware of how much you and Kuroo-san drank last night. I am much more observant than most tend to think. Now let's get dressed."

The two moved off the bed and found their clothing from the night before. Well Sugawara only had a rather skimpy outfit that comprised of scandalously short shorts and a practically transparent mock dress shirt. Not really suitable for a morning after. Daichi loaned him one of his shirts and a pair of his smaller shorts. Picking out a pair of blue pajama pants and a black muscle shirt for himself. The two shared another smile before leaving the room to face what was sure to be an onslaught of jeers and questions.

Though to their surprise, or rather not really, they were the only ones awake at that time. There were bodies sprawled across the living room of Daichi and Kuroo's flat. Many in varying states of undress and with extra blankets sprawled haphazardly across them. Shaking his head, Daichi moved around a couple curled up by the entrance to the hallway, limbs spread out. Sugawara took it all in stride, making his way to the kitchen and searching for ingredients for breakfast as well as some painkillers.

It almost seemed as if Sugawara was right at home in that flat, knowing just where to find everything. It made Daichi slightly suspicious, but enjoyed the familiarity of it all the same. In no time at all, Sugawara had a pot of coffee running and working on omlettes, which he seemed to be making to feed an army. He smiled as he watched the smaller male work around the kitchen. Not to emasculate the other, but he enjoyed the look of Sugawara cooking for him. He didn't expressly order the other two, but Sugawara had offered and he appeared content to cook for lots of people. He supposed the cullinary college had done well for the silverette.

The food was nearly done and Daichi now sat with a cup of coffee and a dose of painkillers letting the hangover run it's course. Sugawara bustled happily and humming to himself as he always did when he cooked. The other patrons of the small flat were beginning to rouse into consciousness at the smell of deliciousness. One by one and two by two, they approached the kitchen and muttered praises of the smell, though others were left to stumble off to the bathroom as their hangovers were much too great.

Daichi was glad they had stocked the house recently and had enough aspirin to treat the zombie-like horde than had converged upon the simple kitchen. Among them was one Tetsuro Kuroo who was half draped over his seemingly oblivious boyfriend, Kenma. The dyed blonde had his signature handheld game as he perched on a stool on the small island counter. The others found seats around the island and the table in the dining room. Kuroo kept his eyes on Daichi as Sugawara served the hungry and hungover crowd around him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you two had a good night. Daichi, is there something you'd like to say to your dear old friend?"

Daichi felt his left eye twitch as he remembered his need to throttle his best friend and current thorn in his side. Sugawara nudged him as he passed and sent a pointed look at Kuroo, which did nothing to erase the smug grin on the feline-like male. Daichi chose to sip at his coffee, ignoring the snickering from a few others among them.

It was going to be a long morning. But at least he had Sugawara back in his life. They could hopefully try to pick up where they left off. They shared a small, secret smile across the island. Yes, they were going to be just fine.

He'd have to thank Kuroo, after he finished punishing him for the excess amounts of alcohol he was currently trying to force from his system. But he was glad to have a friend like him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: So there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's too fluffy, I think I needed it after being so stressed out. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
